All I want for Christmas
by Bookgirl265
Summary: Edward is a Marine and is serving his 4th tour in Iraq. Its CHristmas Eve and Bella is missing Edward. The only thing she wants for christmas is Edward to be able to spent it with her and their kids. How is a Mall Santa going to be able to help? One-shot


**Hey everyone! this was stuck in my head all morning so i thought i would just write it out so here it is enjoy!**

Edward and I met two weeks before his first tour in Iraq. He was in the Marine Corp. When we meet, we both felt like we were made for each other. For two weeks, we spent everyday together and when he left I felt I knew him all my life. We kept in touch during the tour and we feel more in love with each other. He finished the tour in the middle of summer.

Soon after he arrived home, he proposed. A week later, he discovered he was called for a second tour. He left again at the beginning of September after I promised to work on planning the wedding. With the help of his best friend's wife, Alice Whitlock, we successfully planned a wedding for the one trip home Edward would have. He was lucky enough to be home Christmas day and New Years Eve. We both decided there was not way we could get married on Christmas so we decided New Years Eve. We rang in the New Year as husband and wife. The next day, he reported back to duty. A month later, I went to the doctors because I thought I had the flu only to find out I was pregnant with our first child. Edward was elated and disappointed at the same time. He was disappointed that he wasn't going able to be with me but with promises for my brother, Emmett, and Alice, he was reassured that I would be taken care of. On April 11, I gave birth to our baby son without Edward at my side. He ended his second tour on April 30 and got to come home to me and baby Mason. This time, we had a little more time together. He was called back for his third tour in October.

The third tour felt like it lasted forever. Maybe it was just because he missed Mason growing up or maybe it was just because I missed him more after seeing a little of him in Mason everyday. This tour was shorter though and he was home for Mason's first birthday. In June of that year, I found out I was three months pregnant. Edward was so happy he was going to be home to help me. Three months later, Edward was called to duty again. He almost refused to go but Jasper, who was in a car accident after their last tour, promised that he, Alice, Emmett, and his new girlfriend, Rosalie would be there for me. He left in September. In the beginning of December, I gave birth to a beautiful daughter, Elizabeth. Once again, Edward missed the birth of our child. Jasper was able to use his connections though and get a video conference with Edward so that he could at least see his daughter but it was still going to be a while until Edward could meet her in person and hold her.

It is now Christmas Eve. Mason is almost two and Elizabeth is just a few weeks old. Edward and I hadn't spent a Christmas together since the year we got married and he has yet to have a Christmas with his kids. I knew the neither of them will remember these Christmases and they really didn't know what is going on but I wish that they would be able to spend a Christmas with Daddy.

The kids were both napping and I was staring at our wedding picture. I missed him so much. I didn't realize that Alice and Jasper had arrived until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and laughed when I saw them. "Honey, why are you crying?" Alice asked as she led me to the couch. I hadn't even realized I was crying. "I miss him so much Alice. He is missing so much. He …he…" I bawled. I couldn't even finish my sentence. Alice let me cry on her shoulder while she whispered in my ear that everything would be ok.

Finally, my tears dried and I sat up. "Sorry Alice. I think I just overloaded on emotions. Thanks for letting me cry it out." I said giving her a hug. "Where did Jasper go?" I asked looking around the living room. "He went to go get the kids ready! We are all going to the mall to see Santa!" She said as Jasper came back downstairs with Mason and Elizabeth in matching outfits. I quickly went upstairs and changed out of my ratty sweats and Edward's t-shirt into jeans and a t-shirt more suited for outside of the house. I wasn't looking forward to going to the mall but I needed something to get my mind off of Edward. Back down stairs, Alice and Jasper had bundled Mason and Elizabeth up to face the winter cold. After double checking the diaper bag, I grabbed my coat and followed Alice out to the car with Mason while Jasper followed behind with Elizabeth in her car seat.

The mall was packed. We finally got to Santa and quickly joined the line. I stood with Elizabeth in my arms and Mason clutching my leg. I was afraid on the freak out that was going.

Finally, we got the Santa. Alice had joined us in the line to help me with Elizabeth when Mason started to freak out. He wasn't very good with strangers. I decided to sit Elizabeth with Santa first. The "elf" quickly took their picture. I handed Elizabeth to Alice and bent down to Mason's level. "Sweetie, will you please get a picture with Santa so we can send it to Daddy?" He slowly nodded his head as his eyes grew huge looking at Santa. I sat him down and knew he was about to freak out. The Santa apparently knew too because he leaned down and whispered something in his ear causing a huge smile to grow on his face. He got his picture taken and he hopped off Santa's lap. "Thank you, Santa." I said as I grabbed Mason's hand and started to lead him back to where Jasper was standing with the stroller. "Wait, Mommy!" Mason exclaimed as I started to lead him to Jasper. "What is it, Mason?" "You need picture for Daddy with Santa." "Honey, that's only for little kids." I tired to explain but knew it was not use. Not wanting Mason to melt down, I decided to give in. I figured Edward would like a picture anyways. As soon as Alice was able to get Mason's hand, I walked back up to Santa. "Sorry but my son is determined to make me get a picture with you to send to my husband who is over seas. Is that ok?" He nodded. I carefully sat down on his lap trying not to but all my weight on him and hurt him. The picture was taken and I tried to stand up but Santa stopped me. "You haven't told me what you want for Christmas, young lady?" He said in a fake deep voice. "Truthfully, I want my husband home for my baby's first Christmas." I said with a sigh trying hard not to start crying again. "Well" Santa said "I may just be able to do that." He allowed me to stand up only to stand up after me. He took off his glasses and I could see bright shining green eyes. He pulled down his beard and I could see the crocked smile I fell in love with. Santa was Edward! "Edward!" I shouted as I tightly hugged him and we started kissing. "You're home" "Merry Christmas, my love." He whispered in my ear as we joined our kids, Alice and Jasper.

**So i hope you enjoyed it. Let me know. review! Merry Christmas ( or any other winter holiday) and Happy New Year!**


End file.
